1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensed polycyclic compound and an organic light emitting element including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is an element which has an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer arranged between these two electrodes.
In the organic light emitting element, an exciton is generated when a hole and an electron, which are injected from the respective electrodes, are recombined with each other in the organic compound layer, and light is emitted when the exciton returns to the ground state. The organic light emitting element is also called an organic electroluminescent element or an organic EL element.
The recent advances in the organic light emitting element are remarkable, and a high-speed response, thin, and lightweight light emitting device which can be driven at a low voltage and which has various light emitting wavelengths can be formed.
Heretofore, creation of luminescent organic compounds has been energetically carried out. The reason for this is that in order to provide a high-performance organic light emitting element, creation of a compound having excellent light emitting properties is important.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-330295 has disclosed a condensed polycyclic compound which has the following dibenzo[f,f′]diindeno[1,2,3-cd:1′,2′,3′-lm]perylene (A-1) as a basic skeleton and which emits red light.

The compound disclosed in the above patent document is a compound which emits light in a red spectrum region. However, the light emitting efficiency and the color purity of the above compound are not sufficient to be used for an organic light emitting element.